split personality
by brucaslover
Summary: brookes a god girl like her best friend haley until she joins the squad. (bumping brucas)
1. chapter one

****

Split personality

a/n I've realized this is gonna be hard to make sound realistic, but I'm gonna try my hardest. This chaps gonna be short just so I can see what peeps think of it.

Brooke is a good girl, she a straight A student along with her best friend Haley James. She hasn't ever touched alcohol, and has a strictly making out only relationship with Lucas Scott. She has parent that love her but there is one thing missing from her perfect life a little thing called cheerleading. Cheerleading the answer to getting her mothers full attention. You see cheerleading runs in the family all female Davis have been cheerleaders now she had to be. She would have to be a cheerleader, as much as she doesn't want to be. Though if she was going to be a cheerleader she would get to be friends with Peyton sawyer the girl all the guys like and all the girls want to hang with, she was the hottest, wildest and most messed up girl in tree hill.

(Lucas's room)

(Brookes P.O.V)

As I sat in his room looking round at all the trophies, the pictures and the jerseys. They all had something to do with basketball and the pictures he was always with a cheerleader. I'm scared what if he leaves me to be with a cheerleader, a girl that would give him everything a relationship is meant to have. that's it I have decided it, there's no more questions I know my answer.

(Lucas enters shirtless)

"hey sweetie wot ya doin here"

"erm Lucas I have something to tell you but you have to promise me you wont get mad"

"Ok why would I get mad"

"cause I'm gonna try out to be a cheerleader"

"oh ok" why wasn't he mad, he should be mad

"your not mad"

"I promised I wouldn't be, but honestly yeah I'm mad I don't want you hanging with them and I definitely don't want you hanging with Peyton."

"oh well I have to do this, I have to do it for my family and think of it this way I wont be in the bleachers when you score I'll be there on the court. Which means instead of doing you dorky celebration dance, you can just give me a kiss, spin me round and hug me and I'll be wearing a little outfit."

I saw him think about that one and I'm pretty sure I saw a little smile appear on his face. But that didn't last long.

"Brooke your converting already"

This comment just got me so mad I have no idea why I just felt like jumping up and hitting him, I wanted to lash out. But I couldn't I couldn't do that to him or to us so I just stood up head high a walked out. I could feel his eyes on me all the way out. I knew he wouldn't come after me cause he knew I hated that but once I just wish he did. Here's me thinking that was hard how was I gonna tell Haley she hated cheerleaders she says they were sent from the devil. She even calls them satin. I should stop worrying. I don't even know if I'm gonna be one yet I still have to audition, and I probably wont even get in, so I wont have to tell her. I can just keep the fact I thought about it and auditioned a secret to her, she'll never find out.


	2. chapter two

Split personality

a/n thanks for the replies guys sorry I mean girls.

Peyton's P.O.V

Kay where's that list, ah here it is. Wait no way in hell is she joining the squad.

To squad

"yo, losers, who nominated Brooke Davis to join the squad"

"I did"

"why Theresa, she's bigger loser than you, she ahs no experience"

"actually Peyton she does, she has 10 years worth of gym experience, 5 years of ballet and if you haven't forgot her mother was one of ravens best head cheerleaders. Now she is joining this squad and there nothing you can do about it."

"oh yes there is, I'm captain I say who joins and who doesn't."

"are sure you don't mean who spends time with Lucas when your meant to and who doesn't"

"Theresa shut up, she can join the goddamn team but I gonna treat her the way I wanna treat her and if she disobeys me she's gone. Got it"

"yes ma'am" Theresa said putting her hand up to salute.

I cant believe that they would want her on the team she's a loser the only good thing about her is Lucas.

Oh look there he is. Kay peyt head high, check your skirts not too long. And smile.

Lucas's P.O.V

Brooke gonna be a cheerleader, no she cant be, she just cant. Oh shit Nathan s cumin

"yo bro"

"Nathan please stop saying that"

"Kay, so bro what's happening in your life"

"Brooke wants to be a cheerleader

"technically that's not happening in you life"

"Nathan you did not just say that"

"Kay bro I know Brooke is your life, but what is wrong with her becoming a cheerleader. She'll get to prance around in them little skirts with the little tops…"cut off by Nathan

"yeah and all the guys and their little guys watching her."

"yeah but this Brooke she wouldn't look at anyone but you."

"nate she's gonna be with Peyton, what happens if she turns into Peyton, (Nathan trying to hold his laughter in) nate its not funny"

"yes it is, I cant believe you could even think it is physically possible for a girl like Brooke to turn into Peyton."

"nate how long have you been going out with Haley"

"nearly a year. But what's that got to do with your relationship"

"I think you need to dump her."

"what the fuck, don't tell me what to do you jackass"

"whoa cool it nate all meant is that your starting to sound like her and it just simply doesn't suit you."

"whatever man, ooooh look Peyton coming over."

Oh shit so she is, Omg that skirt so short, I cant help it my head just goes with her butt and out of the door she goes.

"bro her ass might be good, but you have a girlfriend. Wait may I mention you have Brooke the girl with the best ass."

"nate how do you now what my girlfriends ass looks like"

"oh so you remember that she is your girlfriend and not Peyton"

Omg he's annoying me so much I have to get outta here before Brooke comes, I cant stand see her audition's so hope she doesn't get in.

"nate I have to go tell whitey I'm ill"

"Kay bro but I'm telling Brooke the truth"

Brookes P.O.V

Omg I cant believe I got in. oh shit I got in that means I'm gonna have to tell Haley. Shit shit, maybe nate will tell her.

"nate, do you know how you love me and everything"

"no Brooke I'm not gonna tell her"

"tell who what"

"Brooke I know you well enough to tell that you shitting your pants to tell Haley's that you're a cheerleader."

"you don't have to phrase it like that"

"what's wrong with shitting your pants, oooh look whose coming"

"Haley"

"you got it, well I have to run tell her I love her"

Maybe I should I run too, o to late.

"hey Brooke, was that my nate"

"yeah he had to run but he said he loves you"

"so what have you been doing, missed you after school yesterday."

"erm Haley I have something to tell you, something you may find big."

"Kay spill it"

It was gonna happen I had to tell her, oh look there's Lucas maybe I could just mention him as a distraction and then run. Nope not gonna work gotta say it as fast as possible.

"Haley I'm a cheerleader"

"Brooke you better be shiting me"

"what is it with you and Nathan and shit"

"Brooke you cant be a cheerleader you know what I think of them"

"I have to Haley I have to for my family."

"Kay Brooke but don't expect to see me for a long time and I don't care if that Peyton really hurts your feelings cause you've hurt mine ok.

"Haley"

Maybe I shouldn't of become one its not doing me any good, I'm just loosing everyone I care about, Lucas hasn't spoke to me for 3 days, he hasn't answered my calls does even still love me has he done the thing I joined the squad to prevent . Has he fell out of love with me.


End file.
